


Kisses

by Rukyo, Ryuzato



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, BDSM, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-cest, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukyo/pseuds/Rukyo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuzato/pseuds/Ryuzato
Summary: Ruki, a performer in a host club lives comfortably with his partner Kyo , the head of a notorious Yakuza clan in the city. Everything he ever wanted is simply in his grasp.However, Kyo hides a deep ,dirty secret . Dirty enough that even Ruki didn't know about it.He's about to find out .





	1. 1 Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic born of an RP with Ryuzato on Twitter <3 as she said, We decided to try and write it out. We hope that you enjoy~ Please let us know what you think. We'll be posting it on both of out AO3 accounts in hopes that it'll reach as many people that would enjoy it <3

The sound of a solitary door slamming shut echoes in an otherwise silent hallway. 

Kyo, the one who slammed the door, adjusts the tie of his suit, and with a trembling hand smooths his hair away from his face to put it back into uniform.  
Taking slow, purposeful steps down the hallway; toward a winding staircase he goes up a few flights of steps until he reaches another door, and opens it gently.   
Here, wrapped gently, in the silk sheets of a large bed, lies another man who's sleeping soundly. Stalking slowly to one side of the bed, Kyo caresses the man's wavy blonde locks away from his face; taking in his soft features. His plump lips are parted softly as he takes even breaths. Kyo can't help himself from tracing along the curves of those lips with his thumb, or from moving his hand slowly down the curvatures of his neck, and downward, caressing his fingertips across his bare chest.

He's teased himself enough.

With that thought in mind; Kyo leans down to place a soft kiss to the beauty's lips, and whispers,

"Wake up, Ruki." 

Barely stirring, Ruki peeks open his eyes letting out a loose smile as Kyo's image breaks through the haze of sleep.   
Ruki reaches out to touch the air between them; fumbling his way into the waking world. 

"You're back?" He mumbles in a soft voice. 

"Unfortunately no, I'm off to work but I wanted to see you at least once." 

Standing up straight; Kyo, unnecessarily, fixes his collar, and slides a pack of cigarettes off the bedside table lighting one between his pursed lips. 

"I'll see you later." He mumbles between the cigarette, as a disembodied voice breaks its way through the room.

"Sir, the car is ready." 

Turning on his heel; Kyo misses the soft smile Ruki gives him.

Ruki watches silently as his lover disappears through the door in a cloud of cigarette smoke. 

* * *

Hidden away in the backseat of one of his many cars, the interrupting driver speaks again, 

"To the office sir?" 

Clouded past recognition, Kyo lets the smoke of his cigarette accumulate in the back seat. He glances up out of the backseats window. His sights turned up toward the window he believes his bedroom to be; he thinks about his lover sprawled out on their bed, and smiles to himself.

A barely audible grunt of agreement to his driver is all Kyo gives as a response as thoughts of his lover continue to encase him like the smoke. 

Looking up into the rear view mirror, the driver catches Kyo's eyes and hopes his response doesn't sound shaken.

"Sir?" 

"Remind me to send him something."

Something, Sir?" 

Falling deeper into the fog of smoke; Kyo nods as if he could be seen.

"Yes, something to keep his mind on me."

  
Back in the bedroom, Ruki lies on the bed. His legs entangling the blanket as he hugs the pillow where Kyo would normally lay. A tinge of his musk hits his nose and he close his eyes, reluctant to get up. He peeks at the clock on the bedside table. 6pm , He needs to be at work in 2 hours. Ruki fumbles for his phone hidden between the bed sheets and the abundance of pillows , checking for notifications. There’s one message from Uruha, written: 

‘’ Wanna meet up to eat? ‘’ 

Ruki unlocks it and types a simple response,

‘’yea, be there at 6:30 ‘’ 

With that bit of motivation; he sits up on the bed, ruffling his locks a bit before getting up and moving to the shower. 

* * *

‘’How’s your old man? ‘’ Uruha asks as he fumbles with his food. To which Ruki frowns a bit, his eyebrows furrow in, and a slight pout forms on his lips. 

Uruha finds him adorable.

‘’He’s not old Ussan just because he’s older than me …he’s handsome’’ Ruki lets the last few words trail off as he munches at his spaghetti. 

Uruha has known Ruki for awhile, all the way back from when he first started working at their club. Nonetheless, Uruha chuckles each time he hears Ruki call Kyo that. 

‘’He’s the head of a Yakuza clan, Ruki ‘’

Sighing and raking his hand through his hair Ruki huffs out,

‘’I know, who doesn’t know that? What does that have to do with what _I_ think? ‘’ 

Uruha looks around the small café before continuing with a softer voice, 

‘’What if something happens? I’ll be worried sick’’.

Hearing that, Ruki scoffs a bit and gives off a giggle. He waves in dismissal and leans in closer to Uruha.

‘’All the more proof you worry too much. If anything were to happen, especially with him I’d enjoy it." 

Ruki bites his lips playfully as he speaks, and flashes Uruha a mischievous smile. Uruha on the other hand stares at him wide eyed, letting his glasses slide to the tip his nose .

‘’Eeh?! I would think that you don’t enjoy being kidnapped, or do you? ‘’

Ruki leans back in laughter. It rings out through the cafe, causing some people to stare. Uruha waves his hands in a panic begging for some control , but it ends up attracting more heads to turn to them. 

Quieting down, Ruki returns to a whisper, 

‘’Of course not Ussan. Just please try to understand , I’m more than safe from being kidnapped.’’ He says through a soft smile.

Uruha sighs and fixes his glasses. ‘’ I suppose, but …I’m not saving you if anything happens.’’ 

Pouting his lips again Ruki sighs,

"What's the worst that could happen Ussan?"

Sipping at his bottle of wine, Uruha watches the blonde through the tilted glass, and Ruki's naivete comes to mind. 

"Who knows?" he says with a hard swallow. 

"You've been together for awhile, but how well could you really know a gang member? Especially Kyo."

Ruki drops his utensils with a huff, letting them_ clank_ loudly against his bowl. 

"What do you mean _'especially Kyo'?_

Yeah, he has this job but that doesn't mean hes secretive, or shady." 

Uruha swallows Ruki's agitated voice, unwavered. 

"That's exactly what that means Ruki. Are you really suggesting he has nothing to hide?" 

Furrowing his brows again Ruki answers in a harsh whisper, "Of course I am"

Placing a napkin over his bowl of half finished food; Ruki stands up, causing Uruha to raises his hands up in front of him in defense, 

"Hey, hey I didn't mean anything by it don't be upset with me please." 

"I'm not upset with you...I just don't have any doubts, and I don't want you to have them either." 

Ruki, smiles softly at Uruha, his honey eyes filled with so much trust. 

Uruha smiles back, without meeting Ruki's gaze. 

"You should head off too the club, your white knight is already up in a huff." 

Rasing his eyebrow in question Ruki turns his head around to scan the cafe. He had almost forgot about his shadow. 

_'Could he look any more suspicious?'_ Ruki laughs to himself as he meets eyes with Reita. With his his body encased in all black clothes he looks suspicious indeed, but smiles softly to Ruki effectively throwing off any threating image he could imagine.

Reita kills his cigarette in an ashtray, and without breaking his gaze with Ruki he nods his head toward the door signaling he'll follow his lead. 

Swirling his glass of wine Uruha watches them go in silence.


	2. 2 Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mellow day at work, Ruki goes to dinner with Kyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long! at one point both of us got sick and stuck with work XD nevertheless enjoy!

The lights on the mirror reflected back on Ruki as he takes off his hat and places it on the table. A soft  
pink glow coming from one of the lava lamps placed on a dresser as the ominous gels bounce inside it.  
Ruki unbuttons his vest and places it on the vanitys' chair. He’s the only occupant in this dressing room, a  
special secluded spot just for himself with a sofa bed, a full bathroom, and a minibar. Kyo sets it way  
from other performers, but that doesn’t mean Ruki doesn’t interact with them, occasionally he pops in  
their lounging area, discussing or playing cards . But tonight he needs to freshen up , for a dinner date  
with Kyo.

Ruki sits on the edge of the sofa bed, sighing a bit as he takes off his fishnets. The crowd isn’t that lively  
tonight, so he gave just a few soft jazz songs to fill the space. His stage attire lies discarded on the floor as  
he heads into the bathroom for a shower. The small man comes out wrapped in a towel, blow drying his  
wet hair, resulting in a soft fluffy look. He puts on a touch of pink gloss on his lips before putting on one  
of his soft, oversized sweaters and pants. He gathers his phone and wallet, together with a key. Stepping  
out of the dressing room and locking it. Reita stands by his side , waiting.

‘’ Let’s go’’ Ruki says softly to Reita, resulting in a nod.

______________________________________________________________

On their way to meet Kyo, Reita watches Ruki silently for a moment almost fogetting to mention one of  
the most important pieces of the evening breaking his own trance he speaks up to Ruki,

‘’There’s a gift for you under the chair’’ Reita peeks in at the back towards Ruki.

Ruki musters an "oh!" Before looking down, fumbling with his hands before he grabs a decent box the  
size of his palm.

Blue velvet covering the whole case and slowly Ruki opens it. A glimmer catches his eyes and he sets  
upon a pair of diamond earrings, small yet elegant.

‘’It’s from you know who’’ Reita watches Ruki’s reaction, ending up with a smile himself as he focuses  
on his face.

‘’Oh my goodness..it’s beautiful.’’ Ruki closes it back and holds it close to his chest like a hug.

‘’I can help you put it on when we arrived. ‘’ Reita looks back again for a moment, catching Ruki’s smile.  
The smaller man nods at him.

"So..where are we going exactly?"

Reita smirks at the question.

"That should be obvious, but Kyo wants to see you so someplace nice"

"So he wasn't watching the show this time huh?"

"Not this time...but I was there"

Ruki snorts a bit, and nods his head catching Reita's gaze in the rearview mirror.

"You're always watching Rei that's your job"

He dismisses him with a wave of his hand turning his gaze toward the window.

Everything looks grey from the tint on the window, as the city wisks by.

____________________________________________________________________

Kyo waits for Ruki in the Sky High restaurant, he glances over the city while tapping slowly on on the  
glass in tune to the lounge music. He rented out the whole private section just for the two of them, and a  
handful of body guards standing scattered around the section. An elevator dings and Kyo’s eyes dart  
towards it, he smiles and stands up as he greets Ruki.

Ruki’s face appears a bit pink as Kyo kisses the blonde man’s cheek and sits down.

‘’Why didn’t you tell me we were coming here? I feel underdressed...’’ Ruki’s shoulders squared up a bit  
and he looks at Kyo with a rather puppy dog face.

‘’You’re never undressed. Besides, I see you’re wearing the gift I sent you’’ a warm smile appears on the  
older man’s face .

Ruki’s eyes glimmer back like the diamonds in his ears. He nods and tucks in some hair behind his ear as  
if to show Kyo more. The piece of jewellery lines up accordingly to his other piercings .

‘’They’re very lovely. Thank you . So what are we having today?’’

Kyo clears his throat a bit and a waiter handling a bottle of wine starts to pour into their glasses.

‘’ We’re having your favourite. Pasta and some chicken.’’

‘’Aw~ you already ordered without me? ‘’

Kyo’s eyebrows raise a bit as he’s sent into a slight panic. ‘’We could order something else if you like?’’

Ruki giggles as he watches him, suddenly so cautious like he said something wrong .

‘’Oh no no, don’t worry about it. I hope its good. At least can I add in a desert as well? ‘’

Kyo’s face relaxes back , his hands inch in closer to Ruki’s opposite of him and he caress them slowly.

‘’Anything you like , Ruki’’.

The little fluffy haired man felt a sense of warmth emitting from Kyo’s hands. He examines them closely ,  
admiring the details of his intricate tattoos and noticing a few new ones near his knuckles. He traces them  
with his other hand tenderly.

‘’Ah, this is new’’ Ruki exclaimes, fully intrigued.

‘’Yes, I just got it done , it was just a small detail to fill in the gaps.’’

‘’I love it...I’m thinking of getting more on my arms if I have the chance. More of your drawings on  
me.’’

It’s Kyo’s turn to giggle hearing that, he looks back at Ruki’s soft face.

‘’I think that could be arranged. I’ll draw more to show you, and then we can figure out where it’ll fit.’’

Ruki’s lips parted into a smile , he raises up as he tries to lean in to give the moustached man a kiss on the  
lips

But the waiter arrived with their food first, serving them tableside. Kyo's extensive order appears to be;  
pasta ala bolognaise but instead dressed with truffels, mozzarella cheese, tomatoes, and a part of a lobster  
with thick meat still inside, all steaming hot. Another waiter appears next to Kyo and serves slices of  
chicken with their skin golden fried and cheese inside with foie gras dressing on a pristine clean plate. It's  
clear to Ruki that Kyo spared no expense, and he can't deny that he is absolutely charmed with the effort.  
Watching his lovely dinner guest light up at all the food before them Kyo encourages him to dig in  
without hesitation.

‘’Let’s eat’’.


End file.
